


Lazy morning

by Amerild



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 2 of the Sunshine Project on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

Jack’s POV

I slowly wake up, feeling very comfortable and warm in our cocoon of blankets. I’m the big spoon for one. I gently nuzzle the smooth golden skin between his shoulder blades, inhaling his unique scent. I press an open-mouthed kiss at the same spot.

“Jackaroo?” He sleepily mumbles.

“Yes, love?”

“Keep doing that… m’feels good.” I use my short nails to lightly scratch everywhere on his back, in his neck, up his scalp and down his back again, eliciting contented moans from him.

“Love you so much, Jackaroo. You’re so good to me. I love waking up with you every single morning.” My heart swells with love for my goofy goober, my arms hugging him even closer to my chest.

“Love ye too, mo chridhe (my heart in Gaelic).” I whisper against his golden skin.

I lazily check the time. 6AM. I’m too comfortable with the treasure in my arms, fock it, I’m going back to sleep. I smile as I distantly hear him snoring softly again.


End file.
